Cafe Esme
by Cumor
Summary: When Esme suffers an error in judgement, Carlisle steps in to lend his mate a bit of guidance...and one thing leads to another... Just a little One-shot based off of an incident in Carlisle Cares' story "Home for Christmas." Warning: Contains the use of mild corporal punishment and Lemons. If you find this offense, please walk away.


**Warning: **Contains mild consensual disciplinary spanking that leads to playful sexual spanking...and other fun things. LEMONS! Yes, the parents have themselves a very good time. If you find these topics unacceptable, please move along. There are a lot of well written "normal" stories out there calling your name. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** All of the wonderful Twilight characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I am very grateful that she is kind enough to loan them to us. I will not do any irreparable damage... broken toys are much less fun to play with.

**AN: **While reading Carlisle Cares' story "Home For Christmas", I noticed a happy little plot bunny hopping along just minding its own business. Far be it for me to pass on such a splendid opportunity, so with cold medicine and Red Bull I baited it in and trapped it. Now it's all grown up... and my, what it did grow into. o.O Even I wasn't expecting this. I want to blame the cold meds, but I didn't let Esme and Carlisle off their tethers until I was feeling better so can't use that excuse. Guess there are just no excuses for some things.

Thanks to Carlisle Cares for giving me the okay to pursue the bunny...she may be regretting that now. ;-) Thanks to all my readers for their fantastic feedback and support. Y'all should know that you're loved to bits. As always, special thanks to my wonderful patient beta, Splinter; even Carlisle could take a lesson from her since she has to deal with so much from me.

* * *

Esme gave Carlisle a light kiss on the cheek before deciding on what to do to keep herself busy while her human guests were out of the house enjoying their lunch at the diner in town. "I think I'll go throw Jessica's clothes in the washer while she and Bella are out. That way she won't have to worry with dirty clothes when she finally goes back home."

Carlisle smiled as he leaned against the edge of his desk and folded his arms across his chest. "Sweetheart, you enjoy having Jessica in the house, don't you?"

"She's a sweet girl. A bit...odd, but still pleasant enough. Besides, it's nice for Bella to have a human friend to spend time with. It won't be long before she will have to sever those ties. I think it's good that she gets these little extra moments to share before..." Her voice trailed off drawing a brief nod from Carlisle.

"It does keeps the family on their toes a bit more, with the possible exception of Emmett who wouldn't know how to behave properly if his life depended on it. I do find that it's a good test for all of us to have a human around once in a while."

"It certainly puts all those hours of watching the Food Network to good use. Who would have imagined that cooking would have become so complicated over the years? Aren't all these gadgets supposed to make life easier?"

Carlisle chuckled warmly as he lowered his head slightly and shook it, the smile never leaving his face.

Esme closed the space between them and reached up to run her fingers through his hair as he moaned softly. "Are you expecting more visits from Miss Stanley in the future?"

"That is always a possibility. With the lack of support that she gets from her biological family, I think that she stands to benefit from a family that puts her well being before their social status for a change."

"It really grates on the nerves to think that a couple would have a child and only focus on what she stands to provide for them instead of looking out for what's best for her."

"Indeed it does." He sighed heavily before tilting his head slightly to the side to gaze into his wife's soft tawny eyes. "Which does bring us to a point of contention that I feel the need to discuss with you, Mrs. Cullen."

Esme grinned as she placed her hand against her husband's chest and gave him a gentle shove. "What point of contention, Dr. Cullen? Have I not been a proper hostess for our youthful human guests?"

"Oh you have been an excellent hostess, my love. I don't believe that either Bella or Jessica have wanted for a single thing."

"Then what seems to be troubling the good doctor?"

"Please, take a seat, Mrs. Cullen." Carlisle nodded towards one of the high backed leather chairs that stood in front of his desk before quietly adding, "While you are still able to do so."

"Why, Dr. Cullen, but that does sound like a threat." Esme's gentle smile never wavered as she eased herself into the chair that no doubt had held each of her children over the years whenever they found themselves in trouble with their father.

"No, Esme that is not a threat; it's a fact." He gave her a look that effectively caused her mouth to go dry. "Mhm. Now Sweetheart, why is Jessica staying with us this weekend?"

"Because her parents are snowed in and can't get home."

"Yes, but why is that an issue?"

Esme knew that he was getting at something, but she couldn't quite figure it out. "Because a young woman shouldn't be left all alone like that."

Carlisle sighed softly. "Baby, why was I called to the hospital last night on my day off?"

"Oh." She dropped her head for a moment while she covered her eyes with her hand. "I'm sorry, Carlisle." Looking back up at her husband, Esme cleared her throat and replied, "Because Jessica was admitted for health issues related to being over dosed on stimulants."

"What stimulant in particular?"

"Caffeine."

"Correct." He pushed off the desk and stalked towards his mate. "Sweetheart, what was the first thing that you offered our guests this morning?"

"Breakfast."

"Esme," he raised a brow as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Oh alright, Carlisle. I offered the girls coffee."

"Decaffeinated?"

He noted the exact moment that realization dawned in his beloved's mind. Her eyes suddenly widened as her faux pas clearly replayed in her head. "Carlisle, I didn't even consider…." She covered her mouth with her hand as she stared past her mate while her mind raced then, letting her hand fall away, her eyes once more locked on his. "I don't even know what to say."

"Esme, Jessica's system needs to detoxify which takes time and what you did was a major step backwards for that young girl."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I wasn't even thinking about that at the time. I just wanted to make sure that the girls had a good healthy meal that they would enjoy."

"My sweet, they appeared to have thoroughly enjoyed themselves, but I have to question the healthy part of your equation given the current circumstance." Carlisle inhaled deeply before releasing his breath in a quiet sigh. "This 'not thinking' issue seems to have become quite the problem with many members of our family here of late and I do look to you to set a better example for the children to follow." The patriarch rubbed his chin thoughtfully as his mate lowered her gaze. "Now the question remains of what to do about this little matter. I believe we both know how I would endeavor to encourage one of the children to use a little more forethought in the future."

Esme's head snapped up while shocked registered in her eyes. "Carlisle, you wouldn't."

"Oh, I believe that you already know that I would and I do indeed think that is the most reasonable path to take towards your redemption, little Miss. Maybe next time you will stop and think a bit before you act if I can offer you the proper incentive right now."

"Carlisle…."

"Yes, my dearest?"

"What would the children think?"

"If you avoid hard surfaces for the rest of the afternoon, the children need never know." He took a step towards his mate which had the unexpected effect of sending her shooting out of her chair to swiftly place it between them, impeding her husband's access.

"But Alice…."

"Is very considerate and wouldn't dream of saying a word to the others."

Carlisle took another step closer to his careless miscreant while unbuttoning the cuff of his right sleeve before slowly rolling it up only to have her mirror his step to quickly move away.

"Esme, you know better than to run from me."

"I'm not running, Carlisle. I'm taking my time and walking very carefully."

"Mhm. Esme Anne, come here this instant." Moving around the chair, he pointed to a spot directly in front of him.

"Carlisle, it was an accident. It won't happen again. I learn from my mistakes."

"I plan to see to it that you do. Did you buy decaffeinated coffee when you and Bella were out shopping a little while ago?" He asked with a slight tilt of the head as he crossed his arms once again while giving his wife a pointed look.

Esme swallowed nervously before shaking her head. "No, but I can run out and do that right now."

"No, young lady, right now you are going to face the consequences of having derailed my patient's recovery."

"But, Carlisle." She stomped her foot in frustration before she could stop herself.

With an incredulous expression on his face, Carlisle growled low. "Did you just stomp your foot at me, Missy?"

"I…um…. Well that is…. I…."

"Esme. Here. Now."

With her head hung low, Esme rushed to comply and stood meekly before her husband. As torturous moments passed in silence, she finally hazarded a glance up at him.

"Esme Anne Cullen, what am I going to do with you?" His voice was whisper soft and colored with a touch of sad amusement. Reaching out, he gently tapped her chin to bring her head up and her eyes level with his. "There is no reason to cower or feel shame, my love, though you would do well to curb that attitude a bit."

"Carlisle, you aren't really going to…."

Cocking his head to the side, he gave her a smile. "I most certainly am, love. Now if you would be so kind as to unfasten your slacks, I believe we can get started."

"Carlisle, no," she gasped.

"Have it your way then." He gripped the waist band of her khaki slacks and pulled her closer towards him as she tried to slap his hands away. "Keep it up, little Miss. You're only racking up more strokes and you know it."

"Carlisle!"

He gave her a hint of a devilish grin as he took the seat she had previously occupied and brought her down across his lap. Due to interference from the chair arms, Carlisle found himself perched on the edge of the cushion with Esme in a slightly more unbalanced position than he was used to having his other miscreants endure.

"Carlisle." Her voice quivered due to her anxious state.

His strong arm encircled her slim waist as he leaned over and whispered, "Shh, Esme. You're alright. I have you. You're safe. Grip my ankle. It will help steady you."

His cool breath against her neck and his spicy musky scent caused her to shiver as her mind flipped to ridiculous thoughts considering her current position.

"You, young lady, have been a very naughty girl. I will not allow anyone to interfere with my patient's recovery and you would do well to learn that lesson quickly."

A new shiver ran though her at the chilly caress of cool air across her bottom as her pants and panties were expertly tugged down to her knees in a single smooth motion. Esme started to flail in protest, but the innate fear of falling and a sharp whack of her mate's hand settled her down as she yelped at the sting.

"Behave yourself, Esme. We'll have none of that," he quietly commanded as he shifted her a bit more forward until she grabbed onto his pants leg suddenly fully well aware of what possessed Alice to bite Carlisle during her spanking not so long ago.

"You are a brute, Carlisle Cullen."

Lightly rubbing the sting out of his mate's pale rump, Carlisle purred softly. "That maybe, Little Miss, but as you know, I have found this to be the most productive form of behavior modification when it comes to my pack of rascals and you most assuredly are well over due in that department." Clearing his throat, he allowed his voice to take on a much sterner tone. "Esme Anne, from here on out you will be more mindful of your influence on people that are brought into this house, especially if they are patients of mine. No doubt that will be a rare occurrence, but on the offside chance that it does occur you will keep their conditions and needs in mind and act accordingly. I will not have my wife corrupting others."

"I hardly meant to corrupt anyone, Carlisle."

Several firm swift smacks brought more cries of pain and protest from Carlisle's prone mate as she struggled against his hold.

"Are you talking back to me, young lady?"

"No, Carlisle." Esme gasped slightly as she reached back to rub out the mild sting before adding in a saucy tone, "I would never dream of doing such a thing."

The disciplinarian raised a brow at her cheeky remark. "Feeling our oats, are we, pet?"

Carlisle captured her roving hand and gently pinned it against the small of her back out of harm's way.

"Well, it certainly sounded that way to me and I'll have none of it." To prove his point, her mate kindled a warm fire across her backside with quick light blows before returning his hand to its preferred task of gentle rubbing. "Now let's try this again, my sweet darling. Are you going to be more careful of what you offer our guest?" A light swat punctuated his question and drew a squeal from Esme.

"Yes, I'll be more careful. I promise."

His hand made another tour of his mate's vulnerable rear before he drew back and returned it sharply striking the more sensitive junction of cheek and thigh several times in rapid succession.

"And you're going to go back to the store to purchase the appropriate decaffeinated beverages for the girls?"

"Yes! Yes, Carlisle. They can drink decafe or water. Hell, I'll squeeze lemons and make them lemonade if that's what you want. There will be no damn caffeine in this house."

Esme hissed as a sharp swat caught the lower edge of the curve of her behind.

"Mind your word choice, young lady."

"Sorry." Esme bit the inside of her cheek before muttering a soft and slightly cocky, "Sir."

Carlisle grinned and allowed his touch to lighten as he traced the curve of her backside before lazily running his hand over the backs of her thighs. ""Mmm. That's my good girl." Strengthening his hold, he pulled Esme tightly against his body, but couldn't suppress his bright smile as he felt her tense for the coming strokes. Lightly he ranked his nails up her thigh causing her to shudder. "Naughty little girls get their hides well-tanned, don't they, my dear?"

Esme nodded and whimpered softly as she pressed her face against her mate's leg.

"But good girls get rewarded. Which begs the question, are you going to continue to be a good girl for me, Esme or do I need to further impress upon you the folly of your errant ways?"

As he spoke his hand ran over the gentle swell of her posterior before easing slowly between her thighs. Esme squirmed and whimpered once again at his touch.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't quite understand your answer." Carlisle withdrew his hand and gave her a sharp smack that caused Esme's head to jerk up as she bit her bottom lip to suppress her cry. "Answer more clearly, next time, honey. I do want to avoid mistakes due to miscommunication. I'll ask one last time before I simply reach my own conclusion; are you going to be my good little girl?"

"Yes, Carlisle. I'll be good. I promise. I'll be good."

Releasing her pinned hand, Carlisle leaned over and whispered, "I believe you, lover and that's good, because it seems like such a waste to not make better use of our time alone."

He gave her a light swat to encourage her to get up as he gathered her in his arms to sit in his lap. Esme grimaced when her rump slid across the fabric of his slacks before she laid her head against his chest with a soft sniffle.

Carlisle leaned a little to the side and tipped her head up to look into his eyes. "Aw, sweetie, surely not as bad as all that."

Esme sniffled again as she sadly gazed into her mate's soft loving topaz eyes. "That hurt, Carlisle."

He smiled as his eyes twinkled with mirth. Kissing the tip of her nose, he drew back and cocked a brow. "It should. You were careless, little one, and carelessness always comes at a cost."

She turned a bit away as her pout grew more prominent.

Catching her chin, Carlisle turned her back to face him. "But, since you are going to work hard to correct your mistake, I'm willing to work hard to take your mind off your discomfort."

"My bottom is on fire. It will take a lot to take my mind off of that, Carlisle."

"You're in luck, Madame. I just happen to be a doctor who is known for his excellent bedside manner. I can take a lady's mind off of anything that ails them." He let his hand slide between her thighs as he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Esme moaned as his tongue explored the soft interior of her mouth while his fingers stroked her gently.

Esme wrapped her arm around his neck and returned his kiss as she her body began to respond to his touch. She rolled her hips to press against his hand while her legs parted as far as the restrictive pants still at her knees would allow. With a gasp, she broke their kiss as her movements caused a shock of pain across her sore rump that brought venom tears to her eyes.

"Sh." Carlisle kissed her cheek. "It's alright, Honey. We just need to make some adjustments to account for that." Her mate scooped her up into his arms in one smooth motion as he stood and carried her over towards the couch. Carefully laying her down, he quickly slipped off her shoes and freed her legs of their fabric bindings. "We definitely need to get you way more comfortable, my dear."

Sitting down next to his wife, Carlisle leaned over her and slid a hand under her sweater as he trailed kisses along her neck.

"Carlisle, this is absolutely indecent," Esme half heartedly protested as she raked her hands through his hair and pulled his head up catching the playful gleam in his smoldering eyes.

"Why yes, love, it most certainly is."

"Well doctor, the least a gentleman could do is to join me in this state of undress so I would not feel quite as self-conscious."

Carlisle suppressed a laugh and cleared his throat before responding is a completely serious tone. "Why of course, Madame. Where are my manners today? I would make any sacrifice to combat your distress."

Rising to his feet, Carlisle kicked off his shoes and made quick work of unbuttoning his dress shirt while his wife parted ways with her sweater. The vision of her naked form reclined on the couch brought about a darkening of his eyes as his carefully contained feral nature gave voice to his lustful needs by ways of a deep rumbling purr.

Carlisle moved to rejoin his mate when her hand against his broad chest stopped him.

"Nuh uh, Doctor Cullen. Those have to go as well." She glanced towards the slacks he still sported before looking back up at him with eyes that matched his with the darkness of desire.

Carlisle unfastened the belt from around his waist with a bit more force than necessary, tearing the leather in the process as he worked to shed the remainder his cumbersome clothing. Tossing his pants towards the desk he looked down at his wife and gave her a devilish grin while holding his arms out to the side. "Better, my lady?"

Esme giggled as she nodded. "Much." She scooted over a bit to make room for her mate; giving the cushion a pat in invitation, which he wasted no time in accepting.

Esme's own soft purr soon mingled with Carlisle's as they melted into one another's embrace. They kissed fervidly while their hands were left to explore the wonders of each other's bodies on their own accord to stoke passion's flames.

Carlisle moaned deeply as Esme pulled away from his lips to softly kiss his jaw before gently biting his neck. The feel of her teeth against his skin stirred his beastly nature. With a low growl, he drew back and pinned her more firmly beneath him in an act of dominance as his eyes flashed in warning.

His mate simply smiled as she nuzzled his cheek until he began to relax slightly.

Dipping his head, he touched his forehead against hers and inhaled deeply as he allowed her intoxicating scent to feed his desire.

"Esme," he started in a hushed husky voice, which she quickly cut off with a single finger pressed against his lips.

Her finger was quickly replaced by her mouth as she forcibly kissed him and took his breath away.

Breaking free, Carlisle trailed his lips from hers to her neck and shoulder before dropping his head to her breasts.

Esme gasped as his tongue flicked against each nipple in turn before his teeth caught her right and pinched it firmly while his hand administered to the left.

A smart-ass remark concerning Carlisle's breast examination skills was beginning to take shape in Esme's mind, but was swiftly forgotten as his left hand traveled down her body to slip between her legs. Ignoring the dulling soreness in her backside, she arched her back to press firmly against her lover's advances as a moan escaped her lips.

Carlisle slowly lifted his head from her breast until her nipple popped free from his teeth so he could look down at his lover through half closed eyes; a smile tugging at his lips.

"Why Mrs. Cullen, I never took you for a harlot," he playful rebuked as his fingers parted her delicate folds to slip inside.

"I'll be anything you want me to be, Carlisle," she whispered breathlessly.

"All I ever ask is that you be forever mine."

She whimpered softly in reply which caused his smile to brighten before he lowered his head again.

Sliding down her body, he kissed her hip before her alluring scent drew him in. Spreading her legs he inhaled and moaned before replacing his fingers with his tongue. Carlisle bumped his nose against the hard little bud of nerve endings while his tongue swirled in and out of his mate, enveloping himself in her salty sweet essence. He felt her hands tangle in his hair as she pulled him firmly against her, giving fully into her need. His purr came again, but this time it sent vibrations through his mate to her core.

Carlisle abruptly found himself yanked up by the hair, his tongue still extended, and drawn into a hard deep lust driven kiss.

As suddenly as she had kissed him, Esme pulled away and stared into her lover's eyes. "Fuck me, Carlisle. I need you to take me now. Use me and reclaim your mate."

"Harlot indeed," he smirked with a raised brow and tilt of the head. "Though, I am happy to comply with anything my lady desires."

Easing himself between her legs he impaled his beautiful randy mate on his hard cock with a single deep thrust.

Esme met his trust with gyrating hips and a soft moan, but the doctor was quick to take notice of the sharp intake of breath that preceded her enthusiastic response. While she kept perfect pace with his movements, her teeth were tightly clenched and something was just a little bit off. Gently, Carlisle brushed her hair back out of her face and kissed her before thrusting his hips against her more forcefully. There was another sharp breath and more grinding of teeth at his maneuver before she settled back down to follow his smooth pace.

Gathering her into his arms and holding her close, Carlisle rolled over with his back pressed firmly against the back of the small couch and slid under his mate until she was on top of him straddling his hips. Holding her upright, he allowed her to take the lead in setting her own pace as she rode him to their mutual ecstasy.

With the sexual tension draining from her body, Esme collapsed on top of her mate; resting her head against his heaving chest while he held her safely wrapped in his arms.

Rubbing her upper arm gently, Carlisle placed a kiss on her forehead before speaking softly. "Are you alright, Honey?"

"Mhm." She shifted a bit to snuggle against him while enjoying the peaceful afterglow of their coupling.

"I didn't mean to hurt you that badly. I'm sorry, Sweetheart. Truly, I am."

Slowly she lifted her head ever so slightly to catch his eyes, a light frown darkening her features. "You didn't hurt me, Carlisle. I enjoyed myself immensely."

He smirked, but let out a quiet sigh. "As did I, love, but I wasn't talking about just now. I meant before. Sure, I really was looking to get a point across to you pertaining to your rather poor judgment this morning, but it was never my intention for there to be any lasting effect."

There was still confusion in her eyes.

"I noticed that you were still experiencing some pain."

"Oh, it's not that bad, lover. Just a little ache now and I'm sure that will be gone in no time."

It was Carlisle's turn to be confused. "Then why did it seem that you were in pain once we moved onto coitus?"

Esme looked away as she ducked her head back against his chest, but not before Carlisle noted a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"You. Little. Minx. If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was say something."

Esme giggled as she buried her face against his chest. "It was more fun this way."

"More fun manipulating me, you mean."

"You make it all too easy sometimes, Carlisle."

"Do I, now?" Carlisle poked at her sides causing her to giggle and squirm wildly. He continued tickling her until she slid off of his body and back on her feet.

"Esme Anne, I have half a mind… No. You know what? Get yourself back here." He commanded as he straightened himself up to sit on the couch proper.

"I don't think so, Carlisle." She held her hands up towards him to fend him off.

"That wasn't a request, Esme. You will do as you're told, little miss."

"Only if you can catch me, Carlisle," she shot back as she slipped her sweater back on and grabbed her pants.

"Challenge accepted." Leaping to his feet, Carlisle darted after his mate as she squealed and danced just out of his reach. A chance glance out the window lost Esme her precious advantage and turning she ran straight into Carlisle's arms.

"Everyone in this house, including Bella and Jessica, know that it's not wise to run from me, young lady. I am surprised at your behavior considering that we had just had this very same discussion not an hour ago," he admonished softly as he tapped his finger against the tip of her nose.

"Carlisle, shhhh. The children are starting to arrive."

"Hm, Alice's timing must be a bit off. Well, no matter." Propping his foot on the lower rung of the chair that he had assigned for Jessica's use, a naked Carlisle hauled his half clothed wife over his thigh, dangling her precariously in midair.

"Carlisle, you can't."

"Oh yes I can. This is for manipulating me." He delivered a solid smack to Esme's backside that caused her to bite her bottom lip as she let a little squeak slip out. "And this is for running from me." His hand blurred against her upturned bottom three more times in rapid succession before he replaced Esme on her feet and pulled her into his loving embrace.

"Carlisle, that hurt," she whispered fiercely.

"It was supposed to. Behave yourself or there's more where those came from." He kissed her with all the passion that his heart could have ever contained and felt it returned to him through her lips as she melted in his arms.

Releasing her, Carlisle gave Esme a cocky grin followed by a light swat to her pert little bottom. "Get yourself dressed before the children discover us."

"Me? Look at you," she whispered as she pulled her pants back on and grabbed her shoes.

"What? I'm fine like this."

"Carlisle!" Esme grabbed his slacks and threw them at him as he chuckled warmly.

Donning his pants, the patriarch grinned at his mate as she handed him his shirt. "Actually, love. I think I'm going to go take a quick shower. Care to join me?"

"Shower? Just a shower?"

"Oh course." Leaning down he added in a whisper, "The children are home, after all."

Esme giggled as she slapped his arm. "Yes, Carlisle a shower sounds like an excellent idea."

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" He kissed her as he took her hand in his to lead her out of the room.

"Some, but just the same, I never get tired of hearing you say it."

"Seriously? Would the two of you just go get a damn room somewhere besides in this house?! You do realize that there are minors living here? Dad, knock it off with the lascivious thoughts, already. Really you two are just..."

"Edward." Carlisle and Esme called out in rebuke at the same time before breaking down into laughter as they headed towards their room and the promise of a refreshing shower…for a start.


End file.
